Планеты
Во вселенной Borderlands человечество к XXIX веку добилось больших успехов в освоении космоса и колонизировало 6 галактик. События игр разворачиваются на планетах "пограничных" систем, где исчисление веков уже пошло к LIII. В конце основной сюжетной линии Borderlands 2 извлеченный Ключ Хранилища показывает голографическую карту звездных систем, содержащих эридианские базы и Хранилища. В Хранилище Элписа также можно увидеть голографические проекции этих планет. В Borderlands 3 можно подробно рассмотреть расположение планет в галактике, открыв галактическую карту; можно также рассмотреть непосредственно сами планеты, на которых предстоит побывать (исключение - засекреченная планета Каирн полуночи, её расположение неизвестно). В данной статье представлен список известных и упоминаемых в серии планет. Участвующие в событиях *' ' (англ. Pandora) – "пограничная" планета, на которой происходят действия Borderlands, Borderlands 2, Tales from the Borderlands и Borderlands 3, а также родная планета Сальвадора, доктора Зеда и некоторых других персонажей. **Пандора (греч. Πανδώρα – «всем одарённая» или "вседающая") – в древнегреческой мифологии первая женщина, которая была создана по велению Зевса в наказание людям за похищение для них Прометеем огня. Из любопытства она открыла полученный от Зевса сосуд, из которого тут же по миру разлетелись все несчастья и бедствия, а под захлопнутой крышкой осталась на донышке одна Надежда. *' ' (англ. Elpis) – естественный спутник Пандоры, на котором происходят события Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. **Элпида (греч. Ελπίδα) – та самая Надежда, которая осталась на дне ящика Пандоры, когда та захлопнула крышку. *' ' (англ. Athenas) – планета, на которой происходят некоторые события Borderlands 3. Находится под контролем монашеского ордена "Надвигающейся бури". Родная планета сирены Майи **Афины (греч. Αθήνα) в настоящее время являются столицей Греции, в древности – это один из крупнейших городов-полисов; названы в честь древнегреческой богини мудрости и военной стратегии – Афины. *' ' (англ. Promethea) – планета, на которой происходят некоторые события Borderlands 3. Является первой планетой, на которой были найдены остатки цивилизации эридианцев силами корпорации Атлас, впоследствии основавшей здесь свою штаб-квартиру. Родная планета Роланда. **Прометей (греч. Προμηθεύς – «провидец») – в древнегреческой мифологии титан, который похитил у Гефеста огонь и дал его людям. *' ' (англ. Eden-6) – планета, на которой происходят некоторые события Borderlands 3. Является штаб-квартирой корпорации Джейкобс. **Эдем (ивр. ‏גַּן עֵדֶן‎‏‎‎, Gan Eden) – в библейской мифологии райский сад, место первоначального обитания людей. *' ' - секретная планета-база корпорации Маливан, которая используется для испытания сверхсекретных оружейных разработок. На этой планете происходят действия дополнения Заварушка на секретной базе Маливана. * * *'Внимание, важные детали сюжета Borderlands 3!' (англ. Nekrotafeyo) — родной мир эридианцев. Опустошённая планета, ранее населенная эидианцами, оставившими после себя хранилище Некротафео с технологией, запечатавшей Разрушителя в Великом Хранилище. Планету обнаружил искатель Тифон Делеон вместе со своей женой Ледой, где они решили провести остаток жизни, сохранив в тайне секреты исчезнувшей цивилизации. На планете были зачаты и рождены их дети - Трой и Тайрин, случайным образом получившие способности сирены Нириад. Единственными обитателями планеты на момент событий игры является сам Тифон Делеон и пара его роботов-дворецких. }} Упоминаемые *' ' (англ. Aquator) – курортная планета, большую часть которой занимает один цельный океан, постеры можно увидеть в Borderlands; родная планета Хендерсона. **Название, возможно, образовано от нем. Äquator, которое стало основой слову "экватор"; "aqua" с лат. – "вода". *' ' (англ. Artemis) – родная планета "охотника" Мордекая. **Артемида (греч. Άρτεμις) – в древнегреческой мифологии девственная, вечно юная богиня охоты и плодородия, покровительница всего живого на Земле. *' ' (англ. Hera) – родная планета Вильгельма; в какой-то момент на ней побывал Криг. **Гера (греч. Ήρα) – в древнегреческой мифологии одна из верховных богинь, жена Зевса, покровительница брака, охраняющая мать во время родов. *' ' (англ. Hermes) – родная планета Алистера и, вероятно, Аурелии Хаммерлоков; атмосфера этой планеты тонкая и богата гелием, она вращается вокруг голубого гиганта (упомянута Рэнди Питчфордом в твиттере). **Гермес (греч. Ἑρμῆς) – в древнегреческой мифологии бог торговли, прибыли, разумности, ловкости и красноречия, дающий богатство и доход в торговле; посланник богов. *' ' (англ. Hestias) – планета, на которой предположительно происходил военный конфликт. Экстону на ней поручили задание, которое он провалил, что стало последней каплей для командования, решившего приговорить его к расстрелу. **Гестия (греч. Εστία) – в древнегреческой мифологии юная богиня семейного очага и жертвенного огня. *' ' (англ. Hephaestus) – родная планета мистера Торрга. **Гефест (греч. Ήφαιστος) – в древнегреческой мифологии бог огня и покровитель кузнечного ремесла. *' ' (англ. Grophic IV) – планета, упомянутая генералом Ноксом в его последнем сообщении руководству Алого Копья. *' ' (англ. Demophon) – планета, на которой предположительно происходил военный конфликт. Экстону на ней поручали задание, которое он провалил. Также является родной планетой Хьюго Васкеса. **В древнегреческой мифологии имя "Демофонт" (греч. Δημοφών) соответствует трём разным персонажам; самый известный из них является сыном Тесея и царём Афин. *' ' (англ. Dionysus) – родная планета сирены Лилит. Постер можно также увидеть в Tales from the Borderlands. **Дионис (греч. Διόνυσος) – в древнегреческой мифологии младший из олимпийцев, бог растительности, виноделия, производительных сил природы, вдохновения и религиозного экстаза. *' ' (англ. Hieronymous) – родная планета Экстона. **Иероним – мужское имя греческого происхождения; скорее всего является отсылкой к одному из основателей студии Gearbox Software, Робу Хейронимусу (англ. Rob Heironimus). *' ' (англ. Isolus) – родная планета T.K. Бахи. **Название, скорее всего, является отсылкой к существам из телесериала «Доктор Кто». *' ' (англ. Menoetius) – родная планета Брика. **Менетий (греч. Μενοίτιος) – в древнегреческой мифологии титан, олицетворяющий яркий гнев и необдуманность действия. *' ' (англ. Tantalus) – планета, на которой происходил военный конфликт между корпорациями Атлас и Даль. Экстону на ней поручили задание, которое он провалил. **Тантал (греч. Τάνταλος) – в древнегреческой мифологии царь, который был обречен на вечные муки за свою гордыню и оскорбление богов. *' ' (англ. Themis) – планета, на которой предположительно происходил военный конфликт и куда должен был отправится со своим батальоном Экстон перед побегом. **Фемида (греч. Θέμις) – в древнегреческой мифологии титанида и богиня правосудия. *' ' (англ. Thrace) – планета, на которой предположительно происходил военный конфликт. Экстону на ней поручили задание, которое он провалил. **Фракия была древним государством между Балканскими горами и Эгейским морем; часто фигурировала в древнегреческой мифологии. *' ' (англ. Eunomia) – родная планета капитана Скарлетт. **Эвномия (греч. Εὐνομία) – в древнегреческой мифологии дочь Зевса и Фемиды, богиня благозакония и законопорядка. *' ' ' '(англ. Eden-3) – упоминается Сэром Хаммерлоком в Borderlands 3. *' ' (англ. Eden-4) – упомянута в неиспользованных файлах Tales from the Borderlands. *' ' (англ. Eden-5) – родная планета Гейдж и Лилии Штраус; предположительно, мирная планета, которая славится своим университетом. *' '(англ. Eden-6) - ''планета, на которой уже 300 лет базируется корпорация Джейкобс. Одна из посещаемых планет в Borderlands 3. Имеет богатейшие запасы древесины, которые Джейкобс использует в производстве оружия. Здесь же расположено Хранилище. *' ' (англ. ''Eden-7) – упомянута Вонном в Tales from the Borderlands. *' ' (англ. Epitah) – планета, на которую были отправлены Экстон и Гейдж для поисков Хранилища, но те нашли и задержали там Аурелию Хаммерлок. *' ' (англ. Eridanus) – планета, на которой впервые были обнаружены следы цивилизации эридианцев и которая дала научное название этой расе (упомянута в официальном руководстве к Borderlands). **Эридан (греч. Ηριδανός) – в древнегреческой мифологии речной бог, а также в античной географии – река, протекавшая из Рипейских гор в океан. Примечания *На выставке PAX East 2016 Gearbox Software упомянули, что в дополнениях к новой игре студии, Battleborn, будут присутствовать пасхалки к будущей Borderlands: **в первом дополнении было найдено граффити "Promethea" с символом хранилища вместо буквы "А" (видео с нахождением); **во всех дополнениях в качестве дополнительной задачи появлялись портальные аномалии, которые передавали зашифрованные сообщения в формате азбуки Морзе: "Visit Prometea / Children of the Vault / We are not on Pandora anymore / Tannis is not what she seems / Do not open the Vaults" (рус. "Отправляйтесь на Прометею / Дети Хранилища / Мы больше не на Пандоре / Таннис не та, чем она кажется / Не открывайте Хранилища"). Галерея Планеты PANDORA.jpeg|Пандора ElpisHelios.png|Элпис со станцией «Гелиос» Разное Vault systems map.png|Голографическая карта эридианских систем Eleseer planets 1.png|Голографические проекции планет в Элезире Eleseer planets 2.png Poster_Aquator.png|Туристический постер Акватора Poster_Dionysus.png|Туристический постер Диониса en:List of mentioned planets Категория:Планеты